Haru Midoriya (Fate/Axiom)
|jname = 緑谷 春|voicea = TBA|charatype = Master, Demi-Servant|affiliation = Chaldea; Z-Team|origin = Unknown|gender = Male|height = TBA|weight = TBA|bloodtype = AB|birthday = Unknown|bloodline = N/A|talent = Missing the point|likes = TBA|dislikes = TBA|enemy = Unknown|colour = Green|servants =David, Leona}} , also known as the , is a Master of Chaldea's Z-Team in Fate/Axiom. Fused with David, he is also an Archer-class Demi-Servant and Master of Scathach, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, and Circe. Profile Background Appearance Personality Relationships Role Abilities and Equipment Natural Abilities Magic Haru possesses an Elemental Affinity of Daemons, marking him as a Magician who is capable of using the (partially labelled by Melkjor'av'Olsen). His element both limits and opens up a wide variety of applications for his use of magical energy; by channeling a through the lens known as a , he creates a that activates his Magic Circuit. Like everything else, the method of which to accomplish it is through his origin of ; it is recorded within his body, a natural development and recollection. Outside of the abilities granted to him as a Demi-Servant, it is the only sort of 'miracle' that Haru can perform. Ordinary magecraft is something developed and accumulated through knowledge, whereas a power received from the Root, which can be accessed only by dumb luck and intuition, fits him perfectly. It is distinct from unconscious activation, as it still requires a mental trigger, but it is more akin to riding a bike or driving in that it is a conscious activation of unconscious processes. He is still capable of 'learning' through experience (in a manner compared to a sponge) and with initial directions to guide him to that point, but it develops more akin to a skill or talent than a discipline. Daemons Out itself is both incredibly simple and remarkably diverse. When activated, his magical energy acts to fulfill his current desire through a manner of distortion. It requires a clear end goal, an ideal mental drive, in order to spring into action. If there is a specific target, his magical energy will infest it and proceed to twist it into a shape best-fit for the desire in mind. Continued use expands Haru's horizons, allowing him to gain some measure of control of the warping process itself. The amount of complexity is entirely dependent on the amount of magical energy that he inputs; without proper control he pours all he can muster into the smallest objects, creating microscopic daemons that possess their own level of sentience (even if they are limited to one or two personality traits and are only capable of responding to basic instruction). By limiting his output, however, Haru can apply what amounts to a super-powerful enchantment ability. It is a process that is best described as him hijacking any receptacle around him with magical energy and granting it a "form" derived from his instinct. At its most basic level it appears to be simply an unorthodox method of Mana Burst, with unique effects being placed on objects or even specific aspects of the environment. They function according to the , a Reality Marble-like perception that renders them untouchable by ordinary magecraft and yet attacked on all sides by the World, meaning that they will break down on their own (or rapidly lose effectiveness), granting each application a time limit before it expires. The nature of it as Magic allows for an incredibly-diverse amount of effects to be preserved. However, Haru's nature limits this slightly, as he and his lack of control mean that he has an extremely limited amount of time to decide on the effect in question, making mistakes an initially quite common and perpetually-likely occurrence. The effects themselves are referred to as or . The possessions' nature as daemons grants them a level of 'sentience' in their own basic state, Haru's Origin allowing them to adopt animalistic instincts. They can respond and compensate to outside stimulus to a limited degree (albeit being limited by their 'programming'). While Haru ideally possesses either his weapons, the area or items around him, or even his own body, he can force the distortions upon enemy targets with enough focus and speed. The number of effects are similarly varied, ranging from temporary paralysis to them losing control of their body for brief periods of time. Performing a from something already enchanted into a target requires a more complex (and therefore quicker) line of thought. Loop Breaker Demi-Servant Abilities Skills Noble Phantasm Development Conception Reception Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Masters Category:Servants Category:Archer-class Servants Category:Fate/Axiom